NOT MY CHOICE
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: Sam never had a choice , first being a wolf , then imprinting , they took everything from him is time to make a choice of his. His choice is her , Bella Swan.Drama,lemons , etc READ
1. NOT MY CHOICE

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight Saga , propery of S. Meyer**

***** This is a Sam/Bella story **

***** Use of ****language**** and adult content **

**NOT MY CHOICE**

**Ch 1**

**Sam Uley had and still has a life full of shit**** starting from when his father Joshua abandoned him and his mother when he was a little boy and he needed his father more than ever.**

**He was jealous of anyone who had a dad that took them to school , came to football practice and had a dad on Father's Day.**

**He was bitter to those children who complained about being smothered by their parents , he only wished he has a family that smothered him with love and concern , instead he got a deadbeat father and an alcoholic mother. He was raised by the tribe and it seems only fair now that he's defending the tribe.**

**He was never given a choice , the tribe gave him the food , the clothes and a small allowance that supplied school materials , so he never got to have what the other children had.**

**It was in his freshman year that he met a gorgeous girl , that was slightly shy , but at the same time the most outspoken , she was in his class and her name was **_**Leah Clearwater.**_

**He liked her a lot , she was tall for a girl , slim with raven hair that seems to flow down her back and eyes that pierced your soul.**

**He thought he'll never got a chance with her , she was one of the Elder's daughters and he was just a kid that lived on the rez , that had nothing to offer her. He was surprised when she was the one to ask him on a date and she was the first girl he went out with , his first kiss , his first time , etc.**

**He was surprised and overjoyed when her family accepted him and treated him like family , Sue and Harry Clearwater were like his parents and Leah's younger brother Seth looked up to him something he thought will never happen to him. Sam was truly blessed to have a family , the love of his life and vowed to achieve something to make them proud of him and worthy of Lee-Lee , but of course nothing ever lasts in Sam's life , his fairytale life went down the drain when one day he fought Leah and went all furry on her ass. He was lucky she wasn't close , Leah was freaked and started screaming bloody murder , till Harry came out of the house with his hunting rifle and froze at the site that awaited him on his back-yard . Harry figured out that the big beast was Sam and ordered Leah to go bring him clothes and call the Elders.**

**Later , the Elders explained everything to Sam about the legends and his role as a **_**Protector of La Push**_** , as he could never leave the rez , because he had a duty to full-file.**

**Sam was pissed that his dreams shattered and had to dismiss his scholarship to ****UW**** , he worked so hard and now here he was a **_**dog/wolf**_** , whatever , because some fucking vampires decided to set home in their territory.**

_**What the fuck was Ephraim Black thinking when he made a treaty with the vampires ?**_

**Actually , why is not Jacob Black a wolf instead of him , from what the Elders told him Black is the true Alpha , he was just the second in command , like always he was never god enough to be first , he was just a temporary replacement. Fuck you Taka Aki for granting me this gift.**

**Being the only wolf patrolling the rez was boring , but he was getting used to this **_**''awesome''**_** gift bestowed by the ancestors , when he went to visit Leah **_**(whom he hadn't spoken lately , due to him being dangerous) **_**and his world came once again crashing down , as a raven girl opened the door and he felt like gravity was not holding him on Earth , instead was her that tied him with steel cables to her. He felt elated , confused and disgusted with himself for thinking lovey-dovey thoughts about another girl that wasn't Leah , who right then came bounding down the stairs and introduced him to **_**Her , Emily Young**_** who was Leah's cousin. He heard about her she was all Leah talked about she was the one she considered a sister **_**, fuck my life**_**. He couldn't keep his eyes of her , afraid she might disappear , he felt very possessive of the girl.**

**Leah looked at him and motioned him outside were she started laying on him ****for being a deceitful prick that not only avoided her for weeks , but now was looking at her cousin with a mixture of love and lust , when she was in the same room.**

**He tried to explain that he doesn't want to , but something happened and Emily is very important to him. She started crying , hitting him and broke up with him , calling him a **_**monster and a cheater.**_** He was extremely hurt by her words , Leah might seem a little evil , but she has a great heart and is very forgiving , so he must have hurt her a lot for her to say those words that stabbed him in the heart.**

**He was sorry and had no clue what to do with his feelings for the girl , as he still loves his Lee-Lee.**

**He decided to talk to the Elders and see if they can help him figure why he has such strong feeling for a girl that he just met.**

**Emily's name was playing in his head like a mantra that left him feeling chained and without a choice.**


	2. NOT MY CHOICE 2

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THE WOLFPACK ***SOBBING*****

***** As you can see new stories are written**** , but don't worry updates will be 24/48 hours apart.**

***** Use of language and adult content in later chapters**

**NOT MY CHOICE**

**Ch 2**

**Sam**** arrived to the Council Hall were the Elders were and he told them about his encounter at the Clearwater house with Emily Young and the feelings she evoked in him. The Elders were mystified , because they knew the only thing that resembles Sam's description is **_**''Imprinting''**_** which has a variety of theories from reproduction purposes to soulmates , so it seems that they'll have to be careful about learning the other legends that may came true.**

**When they told Sam about **_**''imprinting''**_** , he started shaking and muttering that he doesn't want someone the ancestors chose for him , he loved Leah and she was the one for him , but deep down when he said those words it hurt.**

**He decided that he has nothing to worry about , you are what your imprints wants , so she might just want to be friends , after all she's Leah's cousin or better a sister , he could never separate them just because the wolf within him thinks Emily is worth something.**

**So , he decided to wait and see how things turn out.**

**Leah****was arguing one minute with Sam when suddenly a big animal was in the place he was. For a second she wondered were he was , had the beast eat him , she heard desperate cries , but then figure it out she was the one making them.**

**She saw that her father came with ****out with his rifle and froze when he saw the animal. She was baffled when her father send her to call the tribe Council , but then she heard them explaining to Sam that it seems like the legends are true due to the fact that the Cullen , a vampire coven set house close by. If she hadn't had seen Sam transform she might have thought they were all going crazy , but now she knows she lives in a world full of monsters. **

**After , the Elders went home , her father came and told her to keep the secret about Sam's change , like she'll go advertising something like that , people will think she's crazy.**

**Weeks went by without seeing Sam , so she called Emily her cousin , whom she loves like a sister to keep her company , when the doorbell rang and she send Emily to answer. When she got downstairs she saw them both checking each other out. She was livid , how dare they , in her own house , she took Sam outside and laid into him about being a deceitful asshole and broke up with him , even if it was one of the most difficult things to do.**

**Emily**** was annoyed with her cousin Leah who thought herself better than her , Leah had nice parents that loved her and provided for her , when she also had nice parents , but they were busy taking care of their other children to notice her , they put a lot of responsibility on her shoulders by telling her to take care of her two younger siblings , while they were staying with her older sister that just gave birth to a girl they named Claire. She wanted to be free of them and Leah's call was a welcome distraction , as she will be out of the Makah rez for a couple of days. Leah told her to go and open the door , she reluctantly went and froze when she came face to face with a hot specimen of male that towered over her by at least a foot , he was ripped with muscle and was looking at her as if she hung the moon and stars. **

**Leah then had to come and take the guy with her ,which she figured out was Leah's Sam.**

**She wanted the man for herself , she was once again jealous of something that belonged to her dear cousin. **

_**She wondered if she will ever stop being jealous of Leah ?**_


	3. NOT MY CHOICE 3

**Disclaimer :Don't own it.**

***** Wish I did.**

**NOT MY CHOICE**

**Ch 3**

**Sam**** has put the issue of imprinting aside for a couple of weeks , so that he could find a way around it , but unfortunately**** he found none.**

**On his way home from patrolling , he met with his Nemesis , the one and only Emily Young who was visiting the Clearwater family.**

**She started flirting with him and he was dumbfounded , wasn't she supposed to be like Leah's best friend , so maybe she must be feeling the imprint too , dammit to hell and back now he may not have a choice , because she decides she wants him. **

_**Why would she be acting like this ? Is this the way she's with all men ?**_

**His wolf was livid at the thought of her with another man . thereby he draw her in his arms and started kissing her senseless without thinking about the consequences , that meant nothing to the wolf. When the wolf within him was satisfied , he jumped from her like she had the pest , he apologized to her , but she was not having it and point blank told him she wanted him. He was thoroughly confused , he tried telling her he loved Leah , but she told him that if he loved Leah as much as he told her , he wouldn't have kissed her with such passion.**

**He was starting to really hate this wolf shit , he couldn't be around people to not hurt them , he lost his scholarship ****and now Lee-Lee. **

_**Would the Clearwater still see him as family now that she broke up with him ?**___

**He couldn't handle if the people he saw as a family , wouldn't talk or consider him a member of their family. He didn't want to be alone again , he loved them dearly and this curse is making him do things he would normally hate , he's more violent and now he's kissing this girl that seems to fancy him. **

**Emily**** already knew about Sam being a werewolf , as the Elders of the Quileute tribe visited her two days ago and explained that the legends were true and that there is a legend derived from magic that is called **_**''imprinting '**_**'and is the way a werewolf finds his mate and she is Sam's mate.**

**They also explained her about the fact that Sam is new to the change and would not be very fond of taking her as a mate for the time being , but she can make him see sense by using the **_**''imprint law''**_** , which means what she wants from the wolf she gets , so she just has to push the right buttons and he'll came crawling to her.**

**What better way of proving Leah that she's better than her , than making Sam hers and not only that , but she'll be free of her parents shackles by moving to La Push.**

**When Sam kissed her she felt good , but she still felt like something was missing , but she'll take whatever she gets without questioning it further.**

**She told Sam about knowing his secret and he was shocked and disbelieving , but after telling him about the Elders visit he started trembling and growling , she admits being completely scared , but before she could move he was already swatting his right paw at her torso and face. **

**Before , passing out from blood loss she was horrified by the sheer size of the black wolf , truly a beast/monster looking at her with a look oh horror and guilt.**


	4. NOT MY CHOICE 4

''_Nothing is forever , not even pain''_

**NOT MY CHOICE**

**Ch 4**

**Oh my God , what has he done , he is truly**** a monster , he killed her. He must help her ,ok , calm the fuck down and phase back to human , yeah easier said than done.**

**Finally , he phases back and takes her to the hospital , were he makes up a story telling that they were camping when a bear came and ****attacked her.**

**The doctors are horrified by the amount of scarring , but they save the girl's life after the major maiming she suffered.**

**Sam calls the Elders informing them of his mistake and about how he ruined someone's life forever**** and once again feels resentment toward what he became.**

**Sam decides that from now on he'll do anything Emily asks and he'll accept the imprint to redeem himself to her.**

**After , Emily wakes up from surgery , she is confused about what happened and were she is , but an awful pain in her torso and face tell her that she wasn't having a nightmare , she truly was maimed by that monster Sam.**

**She hates him and she vows to make him pay for hurting her ,she just has to find the perfect way to do it. **

**She starts feeling someone's heat near her and turns seeing the face of the man that ruined her. He starts babbling and telling her how sorry he is for hurting her and that he'll do anything for her.**

**The last words of the sentence call to her **_**''he'll do anything'' **_**, excellent , he better keep his word. She thinks about what could he do to redeem himself and thinks about her wish to be free of the Makah rez , so he'll find her a place to live and he'll maintain her , providing her with all her necessities.**

**When , she tells him her conditions he's extremely eager to cater to every wish she has.**

**A few weeks later , Sam and Emily move together in a little house situated on the outskirts of La Push , surrounded by the forest a magnificent place for Sam to phase without worrying about being spotted.**

**The Elders call Sam in reference to his grave mistake trying to find a way to avoid hurting people by new phased wolves.**

**Sam informs them that he saw the signs of phasing on two teenagers , them being Paul Lahote and Jared Mahan who both are seniors.**

**The Elders finish the meeting informing him about helping the new wolves adapt to their new life and his status in the tribe as Chief and Alpha. **

**When Sam gets home to find the house spotless , food on the table and Emily nursing a cup o****f coffee , while watching TV , he feels guilty for her reluctance to go out of the house , but he understand she hates the looks she gets every time she goes shopping and they are all because of him , so how could he not try giving her everything she wishes for , from the house they now live in , to money , to his own body. **

**The**** wolf in him is feeling extremely guilty for marring his mate's beautiful face and is feeling lucky that she still wants him and he joyfully gives his body for her pleasure , but deep down the wolf is happier with the knowledge of her possibly carrying his pups.**

**In the middle of the night a lone wolf howl is heard only meaning that today a new brother has joined. He immediately phases making contact with Jared's mind a task that is kind of disturbing , as he not only hears the boy's thoughts , but feels every emotion he has too , he's going to miss the solitude of his mind.**

**He explains the ****legends and the ropes of phasing to Jared and tells him about patrolling the rez to defend it from vampires and the boy starts freaking out even more than before , making it a lot more difficult for him to phase back , so after almost two days Jared phases back making himself the second wolf and automatically his Beta (Second in command) a position that suits the wolf who is collected and has a peaceful aura that he proved useful when their new brother joined them , the volatile , well-known hot-headed Paul Mahan , making then truly a pack in the eyes of the Elders.**

**The pack along with the Elders think that perhaps there won't be more wolves , as the last pack consisted of only three wolves , but they are ****still waiting for Jacob Black , as he definitely must phase as he's the next Alpha , the grandson of Ephraim Black.**

**The three wolves phase simultaneous , three howls sounding in the Olympic woods asserting their dominance and marking their territory.**


	5. NOT MY CHOICE 5

_*****Different POV'S**_

„_**Nothing is forever , not even pain "**_

**NOT MY CHOICE**

**CAh 5**

**In the beginning , Sam hated the wolf and everything pertaining to it , but since he bacame the Alpha , he feels like he has a purpose in life , he feels powerful**** and respected due to his new status in the tribe.**

**He is technically the tribe's chief , yeah him , the one that they pitied and treated like a beggar , he was starting to be content with his new life , only if he'll have never maimed Emily , he would have been able to fight the imprint and he would have never been with her for pity and guilt of destroying her **

**Emily is a good housewife , she cooks , cleans and is always up for a fuck , but he knows she's not as sweet ****and innocent , as everyone thinks , she's manipulative and a cunning bitch , after all she got him , didn't she.**

**The new wolves are getting on his nerves , but he likes making them submit , especially Paul who is a hot-headed asshole. Sam and his wolf are enjoying this till , the true Alpha phases and then Sam will be second , which he completely hates , but he's going to enjoy his new status in the tribe and pack as long as he gets.**

**One night , Billy Black calls him to tell that Bella Swan is missing and the Cullen's high-tailed from town and they need the pack to go in search of her. **

**He isn't to fond of the girl , that willingly let a vampire close to her , but if she's still hum****an is their duty to protect her.**

**Hours later he finds the girl curled on the forest floor , making nonsense sound that were heartbreaking. He kind of understands the pain she's experiencing , **_**but when you play with fire you get burned , ok in this case maybe if you play with a cold rock shaped as a human ,**_** whatever he's getting a headache. **

**He can't wait to take the girl to Charlie and then go home and rest. He was barely s****tanding on his feet , if he wasn't a werewolf he might have passed out hours before , not only he had to work , patrol and do some errands to do , but had to go search the woods for Bella Swan the local **_**necrophilia lover**_** .**

**I bet Paul is going to die when he hears my new nick****-name , instead of his **_**'' leech-lover''**_** , yep , mine's better.**

**After he gets her home where half Forks and La Push were organizing a search party ****, he went home were he passed out , as soon as his head hit the pillow.**

**Sam was going crazy , l****ast night he could only see Bella's broken body and spirit lying on the forest floor surrounded by vampires , he felt the need to go and check up on her. **

**He decided that after finishing work , he'll go patrol around her house and see if she was better than last night. **

**EMILY POV**

**Emily ****was always cleaning or cooking for the boys , she kind of had a thing for Paul , he was better looking than Sam and had an aura of confidence and oozed sex.**

**She didn't see much of Sam this days , as he was working or patrolling the rez , spending less and less time with her.**

**She wanted to go out and spend time having fun , but she wasn't feeling to confident about her looks so she stayed home playing housewife.**

**Last night , the pack was called to go and search for the Chief of police daughter in Forks who went missing after a walk in the woods with her boyfriend , a Cullen. **

**The pack was revolted when they heard that she was dating a vampire , but they were so biased , they were monsters as well and were extremely dangerous as she is proof ****of it , but at least they were beautiful and were human all the time .**

**PAUL POV**

**Paul**** has always been a lonely being , he had no family and he took his frustrations on other people by fighting any individual that even looked at him wrong.**

**He acquired a **_**bad boy reputation**_** , not only for fighting , but also for using girls for his own pleasure , something like '**_**'fuck'em and leave'em''.**_

**When he phased for the first time he was freaked , but at least he wasn't the first as Sam. He never really liked Sam much , as the guy was always trying to be a good boy , but he was ****friends with Jared and was easier for him to accept his new condition and besides he had a connection with the guys that created a brotherhood , Paul was many things but loyalty was his forte.**

**He met Sam's imprint Emily who couldn't stop eye-fucking him , he was sorry for her and he decided to stay away from humans , as he was the most prone to phase in a blink , he didn't want to cause damage to anyone , but he has to admit the girl may look sweet and shit , but he has enough experience to see she was a prim-class bitch , but as sure as fuck he wasn't saying it to her face for different ****reasons : one being even if Sam didn't love her too much , she as still his imprint and second he wasn't about to pass away the great food she cooked , so yeah , **_**he's an asshole**_** , but he doesn't give a fuck. **

**He was going to get lucky tonight , as he got a date with a girl in Port Angeles , when his Alpha howled for him to phase , he was pissed as he was fully dressed , but he had no other choice. **

**He phased and was told that Bella Swan aka leech-lover was missing and he was told to go look for her , so you can imagine he was extremely pissed that instead of being with a hot chick , he was searching the fucking woods for this girl that liked ****''**_**stone cold dicks**_**''. **_**Fan-fucking-tastic.**_

**BELLA POV **

**Bella**** couldn't believe that the man/vampire that promised her eternal love broke his promise and told her she was just a distraction , but the worst is the family that left without a backwards look , God knows where.**

**He doesn't remember much of last night , only that hot arms picked her up and took her home where lots of people were searching for her , as a note was left telling she went for a walk in the woods , she knows it was Edward's doing , she gets such a pain when she says his name.**

**Ch…dad was sympathetic and let her stay home for a few days , till she's able to cope.**

**He doesn't understand she's never going to forget him , her love for him knows no boundaries , after all she was going to sacrifice everything to be with him forever.**

**She didn't know what to do , say when she was going to be in school when people asked her if she was alright or why they broke up. **

_**What was she supposed to say ?**_

_**My vampire boyfriend decided I wasn't worth anymore , as I was just a distractions , a pathetic human that worshipped him and his family , which she thought was part of.**_

**Yeah , that's going to go marvelous , they'll put her in a straight-jacket right away.**

_**She only asks herself , whose arms were those that brought her home ?**_


End file.
